In computing, RAID (a redundant array of independent or inexpensive disks) refers to a multiple bard drive or a multiple disk drive system that shares or replicates data among the drives. RAID level 1 creates a mirrored copy of data on two disks. RAID1 schema increases read performance since each copy can be accessed independently, allowing reads to be performed on different drives at the same time. In addition, ordinary wear-and-tear reliability is raised by the power of the number of self-contained copies. When writing, the array performs like a single disk, as all mirrors must be written with the data.
The existing technology on optimizing mirrored RAID array performance thus far has focused on read performance optimization. The present disclosure enhances the read performance optimization of known technology by adding optimization to the management of the RAID write data such that the overall performance of the mirrored devices is managed to an optimum level.